Facebook Philanthropist
|upload_date = October 8, 2012 |transcript = Transcript |location = In an office |previous = P90X |next = The Oregon Trail }} Together we can "Like" the world. Can the world change with one like? Watch as John tries to do just that by liking... everything. Transcript Matt: How did I get started? Well, how does anyone get started? It may be an invite or you see it on your friend's wall, but for me, it was fate…? I happened to be looking at my newsfeed at the time, and this was before timeline was first introduced. You're rather young, so you might not recall those days, but it truly was the golden age of Facebook philanthropy. Matt: The first cause that I ever liked, was a group of unicyclists, who were traversing the country to raise awareness for something, I can't quite remember what it was, but something about it caught hold of me, and I remember saying "John" - which is my name, I was talking to myself - "you're in a position to help here. You can like this." And I had never liked anything before, I had so many demands on my time. I would always think: "Someone else will like this, they don't need me", but that day, I clicked the button, the words changed to say "You like unicyclists", and it was the most rewarding experience of my life. Prior to that time, I don't think I had so much as lifted a finger to help anyone. Now I had. This one. Matt: Before I knew it, I was liking over a hundred different causes, from Tanzanian forest preservation to teaching sign language to under-privileged chimpanzees, and with every like I couldn't escape the feeling that I could do more. So eventually, I started my own non-profit organization. With over two hundred employees now, whose sole purpose is to search for worthy Facebook causes, and like them. They work tirelessly. Some even have multiple accounts, so they can like things several times, it's really quite amazing. Matt: "Wow, yes, yes, good. See if there's a recycling group we can like." Matt: To date, we are responsible for more than ten million likes. Imagine that. Ten million. Don't hesitate to like something, just because you may be one man, or preteen girl. You never know who your like will benefit. So roll up your sleeves, sit down, click a button, because together, we can like the world. A lot. Trivia *This is the first sketch to be uploaded more than one day before the episode airing on BYUtv. **This sketch was uploaded together with sketches from Season 1 Episode 1, a week before the initial airing of the actual corresponding episode. *This is the first sketch to feature extras/non-Cast members. *This is the first sketch to be directed by Jared Shores. *Jason is not credited in the description, but he does appear in the video as the homeless man. *This is the third sketch in a row to be written by Matt Meese. **This is the fifth sketch in total to be written by Matt Meese, after Reference Check in Season 1 Episode 1, and three out of four previous sketches in Season 1 Episode 2. *This is only the second sketch where the Cast members are playing someone with a different name. **The first sketch was Shakespearean Therapy in the same episode. However, this is the first time the name is invented by the cast themselves. *This is the second sketch in a row to only have one person talking. **As this was the case in P90X, this person is Matt Meese. *This is the first sketch not to be filmed inside the studio. **It can be assumed that this sketch was filmed at BYU Broadcasting. *This is the first sketch since Reference Check where Mallory Everton doesn't appear. *This is the tenth sketch in which Matt Meese appears. "Like, Comment and Subscribe!" The end slate of this video shows a black screen with "STUDIO C, MON @ 9 ET / 7 MT". Category:Season 1 Sketches Category:Season 1